Seasons and Movies
Winx Club has spawned 4 seasons and one movie, which is animated in CGI. A second movie in 3D will be out in September 2010. The Italian version of season 4 has already been dubbed in Rai, and the Italian and English trailers of the second movie are out too. This page gives you links to the main articles about the seasons, and general information about them. Season 1 The main article on this season is: Winx Club (Season 1). Trivia * Since this was Iginio Straffi and team's first attempt at animating, you'll find a lot of animation mistakes if you look closely. For example: Sometimes someone's sleeves are missing, sometimes they are dressed in different clothing, their make-up is different. * Originally, Bloom and Flora's transformations were different. Bloom's other transformation is quite different from the one actually used. Flora's is not that different. * In Flora's Winx transformation, a major mistake was made. Her wings do not form in any of the stages, and neither are they there in her final pose. * The theme and ending songs for this season seems to have been sung by an Italian singer. Season 2 The main article on this season is: Winx Club (Season 2) Trivia * There are not so many animation mistakes in this season, though there are a few. * The theme and ending songs for this season are NOT sung by an Italian singer. * The theme song for this season changed entirely, though the tune remained the same. The ending song is a slightly different version of the first season's ending song, and the tune is the same. Season 3 The main article on this season is: Winx Club (Season 3) Trivia * There aren't so many mistakes in this season. * The theme song for this season is the same one as the second season. The ending song for this season is different, and a full version was released on iTunes sometime back. The song is If you're a Winx. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom The main article on this movie is: Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Trivia * The theme song for the movie is Unica in Italian, and You're the One in English. Both were released in the Winx in Concerto and Winx in Concert CD's. * The movie wasn't dubbed in English by 4kids or Cinèlume. * Some scenes in the Italian version of the movie were cut out in the English version. This was done to reduce the running time of the movie by around 15 minutes. * The ending song for this movie is All the Magic. It was sung by Natalie Imbruglia, an Australian singer who is also a good friend of Katy Perry. Season 4 The main article on this season is: Winx Club (Season 4) Trivia * The introduction for this season has been released on iTunes in English and Italian. It's called "Winx are Back" in English and "Magia di Winx Club" in Italian. Not to be confused with "Magia di Winx" from Winx in Concerto. * When the Cinèlume dub was shown in Australia, some scenes were cut out. This was more in keeping with the 4kids theme of cutting out scenes. There has been no conformation as to why this was done. * In the season finale, the Winx are shown flying back to the Magical Dimension in their Enchantix. However, in the trailer of the second movie, the Believix form is shown, even though the Winx are in Magix. This is one of the many time-lapse errors present throughout the series. * The ending song for this season is Magia Di Winx from Winx in Concerto and Superheroes from Winx in Concert. Magia Di Winx changes a little because the word "Enchantix" in the song has been replaced by "Believix" in the ending song. Superheroes remains the same. Magical Adventure The main article for this movie is: Winx Club: Magical Adventure Trivia * This movie is Italy's first movie in 3D animation. * The movie will be released on 29th October in Italy. Category:Pages protected by Winxrocker